


School Days

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Roleplay, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	School Days

**School Days**

“Being here this time of year reminds me of my school days – picking up books, Quidditch gear, getting fitted for robes, choosing a wand-”

“Avoiding Dark Lords, getting waylaid in Knockturn Alley, being assaulted on the train-”

“Who told you about that?”

“That is none of your concern.”

“Are you always this grumpy?”

“Yes.”

“I know just how to cheer you up.”

“Pray tell.”

“I still have my school robes.”

“I’m listening, _Mr. Potter_.”

“You always said I needed discipline, _Professor_.”

“Quite right.” With a pop, they Disapparated.

It had been almost a year since they had last played 'school'.


End file.
